Digipoke 2
by whereispablo
Summary: The sequal to the first digipoke where the digipoke destins go back to the digipoke world.


**Part 1 – The return**

My first adventure in the Digipoké world was strange but my second was weird.

One day me and mark found a slide in the park when we went down it we went down so fast that we got transported to another world infact it was the Digipoke world suddenly I turned into shuckle and mark turned into patamon with magical powers and the ability to transform. We went on our way. It was then that we found a radio wich was saying something like rhubarb, plopy, banana custerd suprise it was really strange. Suddenly it exploded and in its place stood pokédex which had a picture of me on but no information about me. Well there was a tiny bit but it wasn't very intresting. It was that I could collect saliva and turn it into syrup. We went over to a tall tree that was near and climed up so we could see where we where. All we saw was a forest and right in the middle was a mountain whith a house on top. We where walking to the house when suddenly we bumped in to a piloswine and a sudowoodo. They said they wanted to join us. When we got to the house a voice called out of the window. It wanted to know what we where doing on his garden we ignored him. When we came in we found a T.V with the weakest link on but there was no Anne Robinson instead there was a Mr. Mime. I decided to explore the house. Suddenly puppetmon came and attaced me. Suddenly Mark, piloswine and sudowoodo came. We battles puppetmon but we wernt strong anough. Suddenly sudowoodo fell over and knoked over the TV and it turned into MetalGarurumon. It helped us but puppetmon called out redvegimon and megadramon so patamon had to digivolved into angemon and extinguished redvegimon. MetalGarurumon took care of puppetmon and defeated him so suddenly his house started falling down. When we escaped we went over to the tree again and angemon lifted me to the top of the tree. This time I looked into the other direction and saw a town. We decided to go to the town. In the town there where hundreds of android digimon. Then angemon digivolved back into patamon. Suddenly we heard a Mr. Mimes voice (because I was a pokémon I understood it) saying you are the weakest link goodbye. We found the building the voice was coming from and went in. In the building we found Mr. Mime and a whole load of android digimon. Suddenly an android on went off. Then we decided that we wanted to be on T.V so we went up to Mr. Mime and asked him If we could be on TV but the Mr. Mime didn't allow us so we attacked Metaletemon and Machinedramon and discuised as them but in the end we got sent off. When we got out of the studio we went to a shop to buy some rare candy. When we got to the shop there were only digimon food so mark bought a packet of digimon food. Suddenly a little box came down out of the sky when I opendit a light started to glo around me and I turned into myself so I decided to get some privacy to look at it so I rushed to the loo with the box. When I got to the loo I locked the door and started looking in the box. What I found surprised me there were lots of grapes and an E.T So I decided to eat the grapes and keep the E.T suddenly I started to change from myself to a Master Gali (an evil Master from _Monster Rancher_) I knew that when I looked in the mirror. When I came out noone recaniced me so I decided to go back to the loo and try to turn into something else and I did I turned into a Ditto when I came out Mark came over to me and asked where I was so I told mark that I was me so we walked on out it was then Mark's (pikachu's) feet got to tired so I transformed into Houndoom and carried Mark. Suddenly we all stopped we had heard something the something was professor Oak he had some magic power stuff. He asked us what we wanted to be I said a real Houndoom. Mark wanted to be a Pikachu (with magic powers and the ability to transform) and Metalgarurumon wanted to be a magneton. We went on our way. Suddenly there was a flood and we all had to clime a tree (even profeser oak). Suddenly I had an idea it was if profeser oak could turned me into a big water or flying pokémon but it was then the water disipeard and turned into phisic ground and Mark turned into MagnaAngemon and I turned into steelix (a steel pokémon) so I carried Magneton and sudowoodo over the phisic field and magnaangemon carried the others across. When we got to the other side I turned into unown and we went on to a clearing it was then I turned into a Unimon and Mark turned into a male Gatomon. We went on our way suddenly the ground opened up and we all fell down a black hole. Where we landed I don't know but I don know we landed on a hard floor suddenly we met an Ikkakumon he attacked us so we attacked him. I used my arial attack and Mark used lightning claw suddenly Ikkakumon exploded and in its place stood an airiplane. We all got in the airiplane and flew out of the place but when we got out we came out a difference entrance. There was blue grass, a green sky and the cows were pink and the flowers were black and white. Suddenly Alex and Michael apreard. Alex turned into SkullGreymon and Michael turned into WarGreymon and I turned into Wizardmon. We had walked a mile when we heard a very very very loud explosion. Suddenly magneton had exploded and in his place stood a HerculesKabuterimon and a Minotarumon. We went on our way.

**Part 2 – Made up digipoké then trans forming**

Suddenly mark turned into Gatevix (a cross between vulpix and gatomon), I turned into Beemime (a cross between Beedril and Mr. Mime), Michael turned into Molzap (a cross between Moltres and Zapdos) and Alex turned into Gavros (A cross between Garydos and Davros). I was then that Apocalymon apeared and attacked us and knocked Gavros over so we fought back and knocked his head off but it grew back. We decided to attack him all to gether and killed him. We went on our way we walked and walked and walked and walked until we found a very very very very very tall tree we climbed up it but we didn't reconise anything but then something caught my eye it was the android town. Suddenly two things happened the first was that we all transformed (I turned into Hoothoot, Mark turned into Spinarak, Alex turned into SkullGreymon and Michael turned into Wooper) and the second was thar Robyn apeard and turned into a Caterpie. We decided to battle her and defeated her and she disiperd. Suddenly we started to disapear when we formed again we found ourselves on earth. We decided to explore the town we were in but suddenly we saw a black object coming out of the sky. It was an egg and when it hit the ground it hatched it was a politoed then another egg fell and it hatched it was a Tyrogue suddenly it evolved into Hitmontop and kicked us so hard we flew out of the univers. Suddenly we fell back down to eath and landed on Hitmontop so he disipeard and in his place stood 1000,000,000 rare candy trees we ate all the rare candy suddenly Mark, Micahel and I evolved. Mark into Ariados, Michael int Quagsire and I evolved into Noctowl. We went on our way suddenly we heard a loud BANG it was the old factory it was then we saw a Machinedramon suddenly it transformed into Jessicawith two bazookas then she started to shoot at us the first shots hit Michael and Alex and the disipeard the next hit politoed and he disipeard Me and Mark were the only ones left so we tried to transform and we did mark turned into TEAM Blastoise and I turned in to TEAM Wartortle then Jes sica turned into Machinedramon I did water gun and Mark did Hydro Pump and we defeated Jessica suddenly she disapeard then Michael and Alex apeard but not as Pokémon or Digimon and me and Mark turned back into our original Pokémon and Digimon but we then Mark turned into Male Togepi and I turned into Spinarak that could evolve and transform into noctowl. We went on our way. Suddenly the earth began to crack up so I had to make a big net out of my web but it didn't work so mark evolved so me and mark lifted every one to safty back to the Digipoke world and suddenly the earth disipeard completely and only the friends that hadn't come to the digipoke world were floating on a bit of earth (a bit that hadn't exploded) so we bought them up there Jamie, Tom, Jack, Joe, Stephen and Daniel. Jamie turned into Skullgreymon, Tom turned into Agumon, Jack turned into motimon, Joe turned into Raichu, Stephen turned into Furret and Daniel turned into Dragonite. Michael turned into wargreymon and Alex turned into pumpkinmon. It was then Jack began to evolve into tentomon but because he was old it went on and on and on and on then Tom evolved into greymon but then we met an Apocalymon. The battle took a long time but we defeated him.

the end


End file.
